Twitchy's Tale
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: A bunch of Short stories that show off My Character, Twitchy, and how she deals with everyday problems, from work to roadtrips.


Twitchy slammed her paw down on her alarm clock, shutting the stupid thing up. Pushing the blankets away, she glanced at it. She laid back and groaned. Five thirty in the morning, and on a Saturday!

Rolling out of bed, the green and blue squirrel smacked head first into the floor. She felt her nose squirt blood. And sat up and covered the dripping mess. Twitchy stood up and wobbled down the hall to the bathroom.

"Morning Sunshine" A coyote was walking out of the bathroom. "How are you today Twitchy? I see you had a nose Job, eh?" The orange and black Coyote Laughed "Screw you Swindle, I fell out of bed!" Twitchy snapped "and why are you up so early?" Swindle stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

"I'm nocturnal, gal. I have to stay up all night! It's what I do!" Swindle walked back to his room and locked the door. Twitchy stared blankly after him.

After taking her shower, Twitchy walked down into the kitchen. The kitten clock said it was a quarter to eight. Bubble was standing next to the stove, making waffles and bacon, Dubble sat at the table, eating cereal. Pastel was hanging from the ceiling, a bag of stolen cash underneath her, coin was chatting to Feli, and lumpy stood in the corner with Handy.

Twitchy stared at Handy, and blushed a little. Twitch had a slight crush on Handy, and on Russell, too. She knew Dubble liked her, but, there was just something missing about him. Maybe his lack of a caring attitude. Anyway, Twitchy walked over to the stove and got her plate of food.

Sitting down across from Handy and Lumpy she stared at them. "So, uh, can I help you guys?" she said casually. Handy looked up at her.

"Ah, No. We we're on our way to go help a friend with car trouble, when Bubble snagged us off the street to see if we wanted breakfast." Twitchy nodded, this wasn't the first time Bubble had done that. It happened almost every day. There was always some random person sitting at the table when she woke up.

Yesterday, she had come down with her towel wrapped around her body, and Disco bear was sitting at the table, and the day before that her Cousin was using the last of the maple syrup. And the day before that it was The Mole.

She needed to teach that little blue and pink dog about who to bring into the house and when.

"Alright then, I will show you guys to the door so you can be on your way?" She asked. Handy nodded while Lumpy looked off into the light bulb. Standing up, she walked down the hall again, and opened the front door.

"There ya guys go, don't die, kay?" Twitchy waved goodbye at them. Handy turned around and waved with a stump.

"You too!"They started walking down the street, only seconds later, to be hit by a car, driven by the mole, and have their intestines splattered across the street.

Sighing, Twitchy shut the door to continue getting ready for her big day.

Across town, Clove was also getting ready for what was to come. Clove was sitting at her table, Her other friend, and Fennec fox named Keske was chowing down of cereal. Clove was drinking orange juice, the lived in an apartment building, right across form Clove's cousins, Lifty and Shifty.

Who knew what might happen with those two, right next door. There could be explosions, police crawling everywhere, and who knows, once there was even an Ice explosion.

Clove went to her room and began packing her bags. Today, Clove and Twitchy we're going to go on a road trip to see their parents, who lived in Oak town, which was over five thousand miles away. Clove hadn't seen her mom and dad for awhile. She knew twitchy missed her mom, Jhoey, and her little sis, Icy.

Twitchy was driving across town in Russell's car. Coin was using hers, he had to get to work, and since Russell would rather sail then drive, he let her borrow it.

Pulling up to the apartment building, Twitchy saw Clove standing in the parking lot. Twitchy pulled up next to her, and unlocked the doors. Clove stepped in and sat down.

"Your car smells like the sea" Clove stated, wrinkling her nose. Twitchy laughed.

"Not my car, doctor! I Had to Borrow Russell's cause Coin and the rest of the gang needed a vehicle" Twitchy chuckled as she saw Clove frown.

"Well, why not someone else? Sniffles could create a car, or maybe Handy, He can't even DRIVE" Clove sat back with a snort. Glancing sideways, Twitchy grinned at her Best friend.

"You just hate Russell cause you and Zack say he looks like capn' crunch and I keep killing you both because of it." Twitchy through her head back and laughed as Clove sank deeper into the seat and growled.

It had been a Few Hours and Clove and Twitchy had still not left town. They just kept driving around. Doing nothing, as Teenagers will do. Clove had discoved the traffic cameras and made faces at them.

"CLOVE! Stop making faces at those stupid things." Twitchy snapped. Her tail began twitching, like it does when she's annoyed. Clove tilted her head and looked at Twitchy.

"Oh Twitch, You have no scene of humor." Clove said grinning. Twitchy glared back at Clove, Paying No attention to the road. Clove looked up and began screaming.

"LOOK OUT FOR DISCO BEAR" she screeched. Twitchy looked up and began screaming too. Disco Bear was a little bit away, walking down the middle of the street. Twitchy veered to the side, but it was too late. Disco Bear slammed into the hood of the car. Blood splattered across the wind shield, as the car screeched to a halt.

The car was covered in blood and gore. Twitchy and Clove glanced at each other and exchanged horrified looks. Looking back out the windshield, Twitchy's tail began to twitch.

"TWENTY POINTS!" she shouted, fist pumping the air. Clove looked at her happy friends with horror.

"Twitchy! You're Horrible! I don't even get why I'm friends with you!" She snapped. Clove turned her back on Twitchy, arms crossed. Twitchy began poking Cloves shoulder.

"Do you want to know why we're friends?" She said slyly. Glaring clove looked back at Twitchy.

"No." She snapped.

"We're friends because…" Twitchy paused, "Because I'm awesome and you know it!" Twitchy started laughing. Trying to keep a straight face, clove bit her lip, but gave in and began to laugh.


End file.
